


[DỊCH/TRANSLATE] Lễ tình nhân mất phép thuật

by Kogimofumaru



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogimofumaru/pseuds/Kogimofumaru
Summary: Lễ tình nhân đầu tiên của hai người sau vài tháng hẹn hò.Vì món quà này mà Adachi đã "học bài" rất nghiêm túc.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	[DỊCH/TRANSLATE] Lễ tình nhân mất phép thuật

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【黑泽安达】魔法消失的情人节](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802462) by [Blacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacka/pseuds/Blacka). 



> Giới hạn độ tuổi. 6000 chữ.
> 
> Bối cảnh là phép thuật sẽ biến mất sau khi mất zin.

"Adachi, lễ tình nhân vui vẻ."

Vừa nói Kurosawa vừa mở một chiếc hộp đen ra trước mắt Adachi.

Trên tấm lót nhung mềm mại là một chiếc đồng hồ đeo tay được chế tác tinh xảo, mặt đồng hồ có màu xanh lam đậm như bầu trời sao.

"Đẹp quá! Nhưng mà thế này có tốn kém quá không?"

"Sao lại tốn kém, đối với anh Adachi quý giá hơn tất cả mọi thứ trên đời."

Lại nữa rồi... Mặc dù đã hẹn hò mấy tháng nhưng Adachi vẫn không đỡ nổi mấy câu sến súa của Kurosawa.

"Vậy em có thích không?"

"Có." Adachi gật mạnh đầu, "Mà hình như trông quen quen."

"Thích là tốt rồi, cùng kiểu với anh đấy." Kurosawa cười híp mắt như hồ ly, giơ cổ tay ra cho Adachi nhìn.

Mẫu mã y chang, chỉ khác chỗ mặt đồng hồ của Kurosawa là màu đen tuyền, vì đeo đã lâu nên có thể thấy rõ viền dây đồng hồ bằng da hơi bạc màu.

"Anh muốn nhìn Adachi đeo nó được không?"

"Ừm." Lần đầu tiên nhận được quà trong ngày lễ tình nhân, Adachi cảm thấy hơi xấu hổ.

Kurosawa cầm tay Adachi lên.

Ngón tay nhỏ ghê, đeo nhẫn vào chắc cũng đẹp lắm đây. Nếu Adachi biết mình đã đặt làm nhẫn đôi rồi thì chắc em ấy sẽ bất ngờ lắm.

Adachi đã nghe thấy: ...Đúng thế.

Nhưng mà đồng hồ cũng rất hợp với em ấy. Chà, đeo vào rồi trông cứ như là đóng dấu thuộc về mình ấy.

Nghĩ đến đây Kurosawa hơi dừng lại, cong ngón út gãi nhẹ lòng bàn tay Adachi. Dòng điện tê tê từ lòng bàn tay chạy dọc theo cánh tay rồi lan khắp toàn thân khiến Adachi nuốt nước miếng cái ực.

Mình muốn hôn em ấy. Ánh mắt Kurosawa nói rõ điều đó, đồng thời anh cũng kéo cậu lại gần mình hơn.

Hơi thở đầy tính chiếm hữu càng ngày càng gần, Adachi chậm rãi nhắm mắt lại.

Người trong lòng là rượu độc, càng uống lại càng khát.

Nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng như chuồn chuồn lướt nước dần dần khiến Kurosawa muốn nhiều hơn. Đầu lưỡi anh phác họa đường nét môi cậu, cảm thấy đối phương tỏ ý ngầm chấp nhận bèn thăm dò chọc nhẹ hàm răng đang khép chặt của cậu.

Adachi chỉ hơi chần chừ một chút rồi lập tức hé miệng đáp lại.

Kurosawa vốn còn đang do dự, vừa được Adachi cho phép là tiến quân thần tốc, lưỡi đảo loạn trong khoang miệng cậu. Tay còn lại vòng qua eo cậu, men dần theo sống lưng cho đến khi chạm vào nốt ruồi nhỏ sau tai miết nhẹ.

"Ưm..." Cơ thể Adachi mềm nhũn, run lên theo từng động tác của Kurosawa. Đầu ngón tay anh như có ma lực khơi dậy từng đốm lửa.

Một lát sau Kurosawa mới buông cậu ra, hai người đều thở hổn hển.

"Em..."

Kurosawa nhịn cười nhìn cậu, ánh mắt quét xuống dưới, Adachi đỏ bừng mặt.

Ở khoảng cách gần như vậy, cơ thể phản ứng như thế nào làm sao có thể qua mắt đối phương.

Adachi len lén liếc nhìn Kurosawa, ánh mắt lộ ra một chút chán nản.

Hình như phương diện nào của Kurosawa cũng hơn mình...ngay cả cái đó...

Kurosawa đặt tay lên đầu gối Adachi, sau đó năm ngón tay mở ra dịch dần lên trên. Khi Adachi hồi hộp đến mức cả quên hít thở thì cuối cùng anh cũng dừng lại.

"Adachi," Hơi thở dồn dập, ánh mắt nóng bỏng, cậu có ảo giác đang bị dã thú theo dõi.

"Có thể không?"

"...Xin lỗi, có thể chờ một chút nữa không?" Adachi cắn đôi môi sưng đỏ, quay mặt nhìn đi chỗ khác.

Kurosawa nhắm mắt hít sâu để ổn định lại nhịp tim của mình.

"Người nên xin lỗi không phải em." Kurosawa vuốt tóc Adachi, mỉm cười cưng chiều, "Ở bên cạnh em, khả năng tự kìm chế của anh càng ngày càng kém. Không sao, anh sẽ chờ khi nào em sẵn sàng rồi chúng ta..."

"Không phải, em...em có chuyện quan trọng, dù thế nào đi nữa nhất định cũng phải nói cho anh biết ngay bây giờ." Mặc dù khuôn mặt vẫn còn đỏ nhưng ánh mắt Adachi lại vô cùng quả quyết.

"Ừ?" Nhìn cậu trịnh trọng như vậy Kurosawa cũng nghiêm túc chờ xem cậu nói gì.

"Là thế này..." Adachi tự động viên mình rồi bắt đầu kể về truyền thuyết đô thị kia cùng khả năng đọc tâm mình vô tình có được.

"Từ trước đến giờ em vẫn đọc suy nghĩ của anh mà không được cho phép, em xin lỗi."

"Cũng là nhờ khả năng này nên em mới biết giám đốc Hashimoto thích ăn bánh Mont Blanc, vậy mà Rokkaku còn khen em là người tỉ mỉ chu đáo nữa, hoàn toàn không phải như vậy đâu! Sự thật là em dùng phép thuật ăn gian thôi." Tự thú xong, Adachi cúi gằm mặt, không dám nhìn phản ứng của Kurosawa.

Anh ấy sẽ tin mình chứ?

Liệu anh ấy có ghét mình không?

Kurosawa thở dài một hơi.

Tim Adachi như bị một bàn tay vô hình bóp chặt, vừa đau vừa xót.

Quả nhiên khả năng đọc tâm gì gì đó, suy cho cùng vẫn khiến người ta khó mà chấp nhận được.

"Sao em cứ xem nhẹ chính mình vậy. Trong lòng anh, em là độc nhất vô nhị." Giọng nói dịu dàng như nước bao trùm trái tim Adachi khiến nó thôi thấp thỏm bất an.

"Ơ?"

"Phép thuật hay siêu năng lực gì cũng được, chẳng có gì thay đổi cả. Em vẫn là em."

"Nhưng mà..."

"Nó chỉ đóng vai trò là vật tác động giúp em tự tin làm những việc vốn dĩ đã muốn làm thôi. Đọc tâm à, nghe cũng hay đấy, vậy mà em chỉ nghĩ làm sao để giúp mọi người, đúng là người anh thích có khác."

Mũi Adachi hơi cay cay, đáy lòng lấp đầy bởi cảm giác hạnh phúc vì được yêu thương trân trọng.

"Nói vậy thì chắc em cũng biết rồi. Anh thích em không phải là chuyện ngày một ngày hai." Kurosawa nâng mặt Adachi lên rồi dùng ngón cái vuốt nhẹ khóe mắt cậu, "Thế nên dù có phép thuật hay không anh cũng vẫn thích em, chỉ thích em, biết chưa hả?"

"Ừm." Adachi gật mạnh đầu, trái tim bị treo cao đã trở về vị trí cũ.

"...Khoan đã nào", Kurosawa chợt nói như có điều suy nghĩ, "Em vừa bảo là ngoài suy nghĩ ra, em còn có thể nhìn thấy cả cảnh tượng trong tâm trí người khác à?"

"Đúng rồi."

"Vậy thì chắc là em cũng từng nhìn thấy một số nội dung hạn chế trong đầu anh rồi đúng không?" Vẻ mặt trịnh trọng ban nãy biến mất, thay vào đó là biểu cảm dò xét.

"...A?" Anh cũng biết hả, không đúng, đây đâu phải cách sử dụng cụm từ "nội dung hạn chế"??

"Vậy mà em vẫn không sợ hãi né tránh, đã thế còn chọn đúng lúc này để nói cho anh biết vụ phép thuật... Liệu có phải là..."

Kurosawa cầm tay Adachi đặt lên ngực mình, chăm chú nhìn cậu bằng đôi mắt đen sâu thẳm.

Anh muốn em, bây giờ thì được rồi chứ?

Chuyện xảy ra sau đó khiến Kurosawa vừa mới bình thản chấp nhận chuyện phép thuật có tồn tại cũng không nói nên lời.

Mặt của Adachi đỏ dần lên bằng tốc độ có thể nhìn thấy bằng mắt thường, ngay cả vành tai cũng đỏ ửng. Cậu vội vàng rút tay lại, rũ mắt né tránh ánh mắt anh, sau đó hít một hơi thật sâu, mở ngăn tủ đầu giường ra lấy thứ gì đó cuống quít ném lên giường.

Dưới ánh đèn ngủ màu cam nhạt, thuốc bôi trơn và một hộp bao cao su vui vẻ vẫy tay chào Kurosawa.

"Em biết mình đang làm gì... Em có tìm hiểu...một ít tư liệu." Adachi càng nói càng nhỏ, âm cuối gần như không nghe thấy.

Mấy câu kiểu "Em chính là món quà trong ngày lễ tình nhân của anh" gì gì đó, dù tập nói bao nhiêu lần đi nữa vẫn không nói ra được.

Còn chuyện mình đã chuẩn bị trước chắc là không cần nói ra đâu ha?

Kurosawa mấp máy miệng, đầu óc trống rỗng, cảm giác không biết nên phản ứng thế nào này quá xa lạ với át chủ bài phòng sale.

Có lẽ bảy năm nay anh đã quen với việc quan sát Adachi từ xa, khóa chặt nội tâm như dã thú của mình lại rồi. Mặc dù mấy tháng hẹn hò đã không ít lần thân mật, Adachi cũng không hề kháng cự, nhưng sợi dây xích đó vẫn quấn chặt khiến anh không một giây phút nào dám thả lỏng.

Những giấc mơ hay ảo tưởng không thể nói ra tất nhiên là có, nhưng dù nằm tận sâu trong trí não, nó vẫn khiến anh cảm thấy hổ thẹn vì không tôn trọng cậu. Trong mối tình đơn phương nhiều năm nay, Adachi sớm đã trở thành sự tồn tại chỉ có ở trên thiên đường.

Nay thiên sứ rời đã giáng xuống tháo bỏ xiềng xích cho dã thú, thậm chí còn đưa cổ tay mảnh khảnh đến bên miệng dã thú đang gào thét.

"Em chắc chắn chứ?" Kurosawa ôm chầm lấy Adachi, dùng chút lý trí cuối cùng còn sót lại hỏi cậu.

"Lát nữa dù em có kêu ngừng anh cũng không tha cho em đâu."

Hơi thở nóng bỏng phả vào tai làm Adachi rụt người lại, Kurosawa thì vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Kêu ngừng á... Có cần nói quá lên như vậy không?

"Chắc chắn...Á!" Chưa dứt lời, Kurosawa đã hôn lên nốt ruồi mình thèm muốn đã lâu.

Adachi không kìm được nâng cằm lên, cắn chặt môi để không phát ra âm thanh kỳ lạ.

Tê quá... Sao lại thế nhỉ?

Cậu không ngờ vùng da sau tai mình lại nhạy cảm đến vậy, nếu trước đây không đọc được suy nghĩ của Kurosawa, cậu còn không biết ở đó có một cái nốt ruồi. Nhưng bây giờ dòng điện đang lan ra từ chỗ đó, không ngừng truyền đi khắp cơ thể.

Đúng lúc này Kurosawa bỗng dừng lại, quay sang dùng chóp mũi cạ cạ tai cậu, còn khẽ bật cười một tiếng ra chiều hài lòng lắm.

Chỗ này của Adachi còn nhạy cảm hơn mình tưởng.

Thế tiến công tạm hoãn, Adachi không còn sức đâu mà bình phẩm về suy nghĩ trong đầu Kurosawa nữa. Đối với một tên trai tân 30 tuổi như cậu, trải nghiệm này thực sự quá mới mẻ và kích thích.

Nhưng bệnh ảo tưởng kinh niên của Kurosawa thì không thể chữa khỏi chỉ bằng một nụ hôn, anh bất ngờ thè lưỡi chọt nốt ruồi nhỏ của cậu.

"A!...Ưm..." Adachi không hề phòng bị bật ra tiếng rên rỉ, không chịu nổi định giãy khỏi vòng tay Kurosawa.

Dù cảm thấy người trong lòng muốn trốn tránh nhưng Kurosawa không lịch sự dừng lại như những lần trước nữa. Một tay anh siết chặt hơn, tay còn lại không chút do dự giữ gáy Adachi để cậu không còn đường lui, đầu lưỡi vẫn tiếp tục chu du quanh nốt ruồi nho nhỏ.

"Ưm... Kuro..." Adachi không kiểm soát được giọng nói của mình nữa, biên độ run rẩy càng ngày càng mạnh.

Đáng yêu, đáng yêu quá. Nhưng vẫn chưa đủ, mình muốn nhìn nhiều hơn.

Dã thú để lộ răng nanh, bắt đầu nhiệt tình gặm cắn vùng da đó, tỉ mỉ nhấm nháp như đang thưởng thức món ngon thượng hạng. Adachi không có chỗ trốn nên chỉ có thể phơi hết nhược điểm ra trước mặt Kurosawa.

Đến khi Kurosawa đỡ khát thì Adachi cũng ngã vật xuống giường, tóc tai tán loạn, khóe mắt ửng đỏ, miệng thở hổn hển, môi còn hai dấu răng do anh cắn, lồng ngực phập phồng, nhìn trông y như chú thỏ trắng bị bắt nạt.

Cứu, đến hình dạng "túp lều" trông cũng đáng yêu quá đi mất.

Thỏ trắng vô thức che chỗ giữa hai chân, thẹn quá hóa giận trừng mắt nhìn anh.

Kurosawa sững người, sau đó bật cười thành tiếng.

"Xin lỗi, anh quên mất em là phù thủy. Nhưng mà đáng yêu thật ấy."

Adachi: ...Anh làm ơn im lặng giùm.

"Không tin à? Nếu thế thì..." Kurosawa cúi xuống để trán hai người áp vào nhau, nhắm mắt, bắt đầu tái hiện lại hình ảnh "đáng yêu" vừa rồi.

"Nhìn thấy không? Anh có lừa em đâu!"

Adachi bị ép xem tranh khiêu dâm của chính mình: ...

Phép thuật là để anh dùng như thế này sao?!

Nhân lúc Adachi vẫn đang bị xấu hổ và giận dữ bao trùm, Kurosawa thu lại nụ cười, chân trái đang quỳ giữa đầu gối Adachi hơi chống lên, sau đó hai tay cũng chạm vào cạp quần ngủ của cậu một cách đầy ẩn ý, hàng mày quyến rũ nhướng lên chờ cậu cho phép.

Được không? Kurosawa tận dụng triệt để phương thức giao lưu mới phát hiện ra.

Adachi gật nhẹ đầu, phối hợp nâng mông lên, một đằng thì oán thầm trong bụng.

Thật là, làm đến bước này rồi còn hỏi, chẳng lẽ mình lại bảo không... Khoan khoan khoan đã!

Chỗ đó...bị Kurosawa...ngậm vào rồi...

Adachi bật dậy như bị điện giật. Cậu định lùi lại, thế nhưng Kurosawa đã phòng bị trước, anh đè chặt bắp đùi cậu, đôi mắt hồ ly ranh mãnh nhìn lên, Adachi lập tức ngây người.

Nghe nói thời thượng cổ có hồ yêu chín đuôi tên là Tamamo no Mae, chỉ một nụ cười cũng có thể mê hoặc lòng người. Chắc cũng chỉ đến thế này mà thôi.

"Ấy? Ngơ luôn hả trời?" Thực ra quý ngài hồ yêu không lão luyện như vẻ bề ngoài, thậm chí anh còn thấy hơi căng thẳng nữa. Ban nãy vừa nhìn thấy cậu nhỏ hồng hào dựng thẳng của Adachi tự nhiên anh lại muốn hôn nó, nghĩ là làm luôn, nhưng tiếp đến phải làm gì thì anh cũng hoang mang không rõ, dù sao đây cũng là lần đầu tiên anh làm chuyện như thế này.

Có điều dáng vẻ thất thần của Adachi đã khơi dậy ham muốn chinh phục trong anh, Kurosawa cũng là đàn ông, xuất phát từ hiểu biết bản năng, anh vươn lưỡi ra liếm một vòng quanh đỉnh chóp.

"A...Kurosawa..." Adachi phát ra tiếng rên khó nhịn, eo ưỡn lên tạo ra một vòng cung tuyệt đẹp, cổ ngửa ra đằng sau hết cỡ. Ngón tay cậu luồn vào tóc Kurosawa vốn định đẩy ra nhưng không sao dùng sức được, ngược lại còn giống như nửa chống cự, nửa mời gọi.

Được phản ứng này cổ vũ, Kurosawa thừa thắng xông lên, một tay anh vẫn giữ bắp đùi giãy dụa vặn vẹo của cậu, tay kia lần xuống ôm trọn hai bé trứng nhỏ nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn, đồng thời đầu lưỡi nhấn mạnh một cái ở ngay lỗ nhỏ trên đỉnh.

"Chờ đã...đừng...A!..." Adachi chưa từng trải qua cảm giác này, cậu buông vũ khí đầu hàng, đôi mắt mở to thất thần, cổ ngửa ra sau hết cỡ, há miệng thở dốc, hoàn toàn mất khống chế, cứ như vậy bắn ra.

Kurosawa vẫn chưa thỏa mãn, anh phối hợp với tiết tấu của cậu mút vào.

Khoái cảm tột đỉnh chạy dọc từ xương cụt lên cột sống, sau đó đến đại não, cuối cùng nở bừng thành một chùm pháo hoa ở trên bầu trời nơi không ai nhìn thấy.

Đến khi Adachi hoàn toàn dừng lại, Kurosawa mới ngẩng đầu lên. Quý ngài hồ yêu dùng ngón trỏ quét qua khóe miệng, sau khi nhìn thoáng qua liền chậm rãi liếm sạch chất lỏng màu trắng đục còn dính trên đó, yết hầu lên xuống rõ ràng.

"Cảm ơn đã tiếp đãi."

Adachi xấu hổ gần chết, cậu không chịu nổi phải che kín mặt mình.

Mình...có được một phút không nhỉ? Hình như nửa phút còn chưa tới.

Mà sao Kurosawa lại, lại nuốt xuống chứ...

Chết mất thôi...

Soạt. Tiếng quần áo rơi xuống sàn nhà.

Adachi hé ngón tay ra nhìn xung quanh.

Kurosawa vứt áo xuống đất, quần ngủ cởi được một nửa. Nửa thân trên để trần đẹp cực kì, vai rộng eo nhỏ, cơ bắp không cuồn cuộn như mấy anh gymer mà là kiểu mặc quần áo thì tưởng gầy nhưng cởi ra mới biết cũng rất gì và này nọ. Hai đường nhân ngư (*) kéo dài xuống mở ra trí tưởng tượng vô hạn. Adachi không kìm được hé rộng ngòn tay hơn muốn nhìn tiếp xuống dưới.

(*) Phần cơ bụng hai bên xương chậu tạo thành hình chữ V. Hình minh họa.

Nhưng động tác của mỹ nam càng ngày càng chậm, mãi mới lộ ra một bên háng sau đó bất động luôn. Adachi nghi ngờ nhìn lên thì chạm phải ánh mắt nhịn cười của Kurosawa.

Adachi lại che kín mặt một lần nữa.

Nhìn lén bị phát hiện rồi...

Quả nhiên mình vẫn nên ngất đi thì hơn...

"Có qua có lại chứ nhỉ, Adachi giúp anh cởi nốt phần dưới được không?" Kurosawa khoanh tay để mặc chiếc quần hờ hững trên eo, thoải mái đứng bên giường thưởng thức dáng vẻ ngượng ngùng của Adachi, chỉ cảm thấy cậu vô cùng đáng yêu.

Nhưng vẫn chưa đủ, anh muốn thấy nhiều biểu cảm của cậu hơn nữa.

Sau một hồi im lặng, Adachi chầm chậm vươn tay ra cầm hai bên cạp quần Kurosawa, cắn răng kéo xuống.

Dương vật dựng thẳng đứng màu đỏ tím bật ra ngoài...

Đúng là to hơn mình một chút thật.

Sau mấy lần chịu đả kích, Adachi dần dần miễn nhiễm với xấu hổ, cậu cúi đầu nhìn của mình, vẻ mặt ỉu xìu, rồi ngẩng đầu nhìn thứ trước mắt đến ngơ người. Đến khi Kurosawa không nhịn được bật cười một lần nữa cậu mới hoàn hồn.

A a a a a a mình đang làm gì vậy, sao mình lại nhìn chằm chằm cái đó rồi ngẩn người chứ!

Chắc chắn là mình chết rồi đúng không? Chỉ là bản thân mình vẫn chưa biết thôi...

"Còn gì nữa không?" Kurosawa hất cằm, dùng ánh mắt ra hiệu, ý bảo Adachi vẫn đang mặc đồ ngủ.

Đã thế thì chơi tới bến luôn đi! Adachi máy móc giơ tay lên cởi cúc áo ngủ của mình. Một nút, hai nút... Kurosawa nhìn cậu gắt gao, hô hấp lại dần trở nên nặng nhọc. Không chờ Adachi rút ống tay áo ra đã chồm tới nắm eo cậu kéo về phía mình.

"Ư..." Bộ phận nhạy cảm trực tiếp cọ vào nhau, hai người cùng lúc phát ra tiếng rên trầm đục.

Kurosawa cầm đầu gối Adachi tách sang hai bên tạo thành hình chữ M, sau đó nửa quỳ bên giường, tầm mắt của anh ngang với thân dưới của cậu.

"Đừng...đừng nhìn..." Adachi che thân dưới của mình, một cánh tay vẫn vướng áo ngủ.

Mặc dù vừa mới bắn một lần rồi nhưng cậu vẫn rất xấu hổ khi đối diện với ánh mắt vừa trần trụi vừa thẳng thắn của Kurosawa.

"Nhưng chỗ này của Adachi thực sự rất đẹp đấy." Kurosawa kéo bàn tay đang cố gắng che chắn của cậu ra rồi thổi khí vào đó.

Cửa mình bị kích thích không khỏi co rút. Kurosawa nhìn thấy cảnh này bụng dưới lại càng co cứng.

Adachi không giãy thoát khỏi tay Kurosawa nên đành phải từ bỏ chống cự, nhắm chặt hai mắt.

Lại còn khen đẹp... Chỗ đó thì có gì đẹp chứ...

Nhưng Adachi không ngờ rằng sau khi nhắm mắt, những giác quan khác dường như bị phóng đại lên nhiều lần.

Đầu tiên là âm thanh mở hộp giấy và tiếng bao nilon bị xé rách. Sau đó là đến âm thanh nắp chai bôi trơn được mở ra. Tiếp đến là tiếng da tay ma sát với chất nhầy, Kurosawa đổ ra tay rồi ư?

"A...ưm..."

Lại phát ra tiếng kêu kỳ lạ rồi, Adachi che miệng.

Đằng sau...đang bị ngón tay chạm vào...nhột quá...

Kurosawa kiên nhẫn luồn ngón trỏ vào bôi trơn cẩn thận, từ ngoài vào trong, từ nông đến sâu, cho đến khi ấn vào một điểm chưa từng bị ai chạm đến, nó bỗng co thắt tựa như xấu hổ.

"Ngoan, thả lỏng nào." Tay trái anh vỗ vỗ bắp đùi trắng nõn của cậu.

Không thể chịu nổi, căng đau khó chịu quá.

Đau... Cái gì đau cơ?

Adachi phản ứng hơi chậm, sau khi hiểu ra cậu càng nhắm chặt mắt hơn.

Nhưng mà, chắc là Kurosawa...nhịn vất vả lắm nhỉ? Nghĩ vậy Adachi liền cố gắng thả lỏng cơ thể.

Kurosawa thăm dò đút vào nửa ngón tay, cảm nhận được nhiệt độ nóng rực bên trong, tim anh đập thình thịch như đánh trống, ngón tay tiếp tục chậm rãi đâm rút đến khi hoàn toàn cắm hết vào.

Cảm giác bị dị vật xâm nhập khiến Adachi khó chịu uốn éo người, Kurosawa lập tức dừng lại.

"Thấy thế nào? Có đau không?"

"...Không đau." Giọng nói lí nhí.

Câu hỏi kiểu này làm người ta ngượng chết đi được.

"Vậy thì anh tiếp tục nhé."

Ngón tay thứ hai cũng cắm vào, ấn nhẹ vách ruột ấm áp như lịch sự chào hỏi chủ nhân của nó.

Cửa mình lần đầu tiên bị mở ra như vậy không thích ứng được hơi co lại, ngón tay bị nơi ấm nóng siết chặt, Kurosawa nín thở. Dục vọng chưa bao giờ được phóng thích cộng thêm cảnh đẹp trước mắt khiến não anh như sắp nổ tung.

"Xin lỗi, em cố chịu thêm chút nữa, sắp được rồi." Kurosawa dịu dàng trấn an cậu, không phát hiện ra giọng nói của mình đang run rẩy.

Adachi nhớ đến câu nói "đau" vừa rồi của anh bèn cắn chặt răng, cố gắng thả lỏng hơn nữa.

Ngón tay thứ hai cũng thuận lợi cắm hết vào lối vào chật hẹp.

Kurosawa cẩn thận điều chỉnh góc độ, thấy Adachi không chống cự, hai ngón tay bèn khép lại cong lên bắt đầu tìm kiếm.

Dù sao không gian bên trong cũng rất nhỏ, Kurosawa không tốn quá nhiều thời gian đã tìm thấy mục tiêu.

Anh chỉ mới định chạm vào chỗ đó thôi mà Adachi đã co cứng bụng rồi bật ra tiếng rên kìm nén, cậu nhỏ vừa bắn một lần lại có dấu hiệu thức tỉnh.

Nắm tay anh được không? Kurosawa nheo mắt, đưa tay trái ra hỏi thầm.

Adachi thở dốc, không chút nghi ngờ đưa tay cho đối phương nắm chặt.

Kurosawa nhìn cậu không chớp mắt, bỗng nhiên mỉm cười để lộ cả răng nanh. Ngón tay đang cắm ở chỗ sâu hướng thẳng về nơi vừa nãy chưa kịp đến gần, chuẩn xác ấn xuống.

"Á!" Adachi như bị điện giật, eo nâng lên thật cao muốn giãy ra, thế nhưng tay cậu đang bị anh giữ nên giãy kiểu gì cũng vẫn nằm nguyên chỗ cũ, càng không có sức lực kiểm soát tiếng kêu và biểu cảm của mình.

Kurosawa đã ủ mưu từ trước thu hết cảnh tượng này vào bộ nhớ, sắc mặt càng thêm mờ ám khó dò. Tay trái vẫn giữ chặt Adachi, tay phải lại nhẹ nhàng mà thong thả cọ sát thứ hơi cương lên kia.

"Ha...ưm... Đừng mà... A..." Adachi không rảnh để ý xem bây giờ mình trông như thế nào nữa, toàn bộ ý thức đều tập trung vào một điểm. Cậu giống như con thuyền nhỏ lênh đênh giữa giông bão, hết bị sóng lớn nâng lên lại bị nó tàn nhẫn dìm xuống, hoàn toàn bị hai ngón tay trong cơ thể điều khiển. Dù giãy dụa như thế nào cũng không thoát khỏi cơn khoái cảm này, eo cậu căng cứng rồi thả lỏng liên tục lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần, miệng phát ra những tiếng rên vụn vỡ.

Hơi thở của Kurosawa cũng ngày càng nóng bỏng, ánh mắt ghim chặt vào khuôn mặt Adachi, dù anh đã căng đau vô cùng nhưng vẫn nghiến răng kìm chế. Nhất thời không biết rốt cuộc là ai hành hạ ai.

Mãi đến khi cậu nhỏ của Adachi hoàn toàn cương hẳn, thậm chỉ đỉnh đầu rỉ ra vài giọt chất lỏng, Kurosawa mới dừng lại rút ngón tay ra. Chỉ còn một giây nữa là lên đỉnh mà lại bị cắt ngang đột ngột như vậy khiến Adachi mềm nhũn người đổ ập xuống, hai chân buông thõng, mặt đỏ bừng, mắt đờ đẫn, đôi môi căng mọng hơi nhếch lên, khóe mắt còn chảy một giọt nước mắt sinh lý.

Kurosawa cúi xuống ôm cậu vào lòng, anh không nói gì, chỉ dịu dàng hôn hai bên thái dương rịn mồ hôi của cậu như trấn an.

Một lúc sau, cuối cùng Adachi cũng lấy lại ý thức, cậu vùi đầu vào cổ Kurosawa làm đà điểu.

Làm sao bây giờ, dáng vẻ ban nãy của mình chắc là xấu lắm.

Em ngại à? Hồ yêu bị phong ấn bảy năm giờ mới được thả ra nhìn thấu tâm tư của cậu, nụ hôn dừng lại trên trán cậu bổ sung thêm một đòn trí mạng.

Cảnh tượng vừa rồi tràn vào đầu Adachi như một thước phim quay chậm.

Tiếng khóc nức nở, vòng eo cật lực uốn éo, cậu nhỏ dựng thẳng, cửa mình óng ánh ngậm chặt hai ngón tay.

...Tại sao mình lại đem chuyện phép thuật ra kể với Kurosawa chứ?

Kurosawa khó chịu dịch chuyển cơ thể một chút.

"Ưm..." Lúc này cả hai đều đã cứng đến phát đau, một cái chạm nhẹ cũng đủ khiến dây thần kinh rung lên vì sung sướng.

"Tiếp tục được không?" Adachi không nhìn thấy vẻ mặt Kurosawa lúc này mà chỉ cảm nhận được hơi thở nóng hổi bên tai.

"Ừm."

Kurosawa sờ xuống dưới, miệng huyệt suýt đạt cao trào vừa nhạy cảm vừa trơn trượt, không còn chặt khít như ban đầu nữa.

Lần này ngón tay anh dễ dàng cắm vào mà không hề bị cản trở. Adachi hít một hơi sâu, chuẩn bị tinh thần chờ một đợt tiến công như vũ bão nữa, thế nhưng hai ngón tay chỉ lượn bên trái một vòng, đảo bên phải một chút, từ đầu đến cuối vẫn giữ một khoảng cách lúc gần lúc xa với điểm kia.

Tiếng thở dốc của Adachi càng ngày càng gấp rút. Lối vào chặt khít đã bị sờ hết từ ngoài vào trong, ngón trỏ và ngón giữa của Kurosawa khi thì tách ra nới rộng miệng huyệt, khi thì khép lại đảo loạn không theo một quy luật nào. Trong lúc đó ngón cái cũng không để yên, thỉnh thoảng lại vuốt ve hai bé trứng của cậu.

Nếu không cảm nhận được thứ đó cương cứng nóng bỏng của đối phương, Adachi còn tưởng rằng tất cả chỉ là ảo giác của mình.

Khoái cảm dần dần tích tụ nhưng làm thế nào cũng không vượt qua được giới hạn kia. Adachi bắt đầu nghẹn ngào nức nở, gạt nỗi xấu hổ sang một bên, chủ động nâng mông phối hợp với bàn tay đang không ngừng châm lửa dưới thân mình.

Kurosawa không mảy may đáp ứng, vẫn tập trung xoa nắn miệng huyệt.

"Xin anh", cuối cùng dục vọng cũng chiến thắng lý trí, "Xin anh hãy vào đi."

Kurosawa dừng lại, anh nói với giọng trầm khàn đầy kìm chế: "Chưa mở rộng đủ, sẽ đau đấy."

"Không sao", âm cuối hơi nức nở, "Cho em đi, Yuichi."

Dã thú cuối cùng cũng được đặc xá.

Adachi cắn vai Kurosawa đến mức hằn cả vết răng, nhưng hiển nhiên lúc này hai người đều không rảnh để nghĩ về nó nữa. Vật nam tính nóng rực nhấp vào liên tục đè ép điểm nho nhỏ gồ lên kia, thịt non ở cửa mình bị ma sát thành màu hồng chói mắt.

Đến lần thứ ba Adachi bắt đầu không kìm chế được mà run rẩy, Kurosawa cầm tay cậu, mười ngón đan xen, cả hai cùng lúc đạt cao trào.

\------------------------

Một lát sau, Kurosawa nắm chặt bàn tay vẫn đan xen với nhau của hai người, hỏi: "Có nghe thấy nữa không? Anh vừa nói gì trong lòng?"

"Không nghe được nữa rồi, nhưng mà..." Ánh mắt hai người giao nhau, "Em cũng yêu anh nhất."


End file.
